Zenith
The is sent to the for a routine exploratory survey. Unbeknownst to the crew, a dangerous foe lies in wait. Synopsis Log Entries *Read Captain's Log entries Act One Memorable Quotes "Uh, sir..." ... "I haven't met Captain Picard yet. What's he like?" "Well, he's not exactly a by-the-book officer—he likes to keep things very casual with his senior staff. In fact, the best way to get on his good side is to call him Jean-Luc." :— Martin Madden and William T. Riker, discussing Picard's personality "The captain does not 'keep things casual'." "Commander Madden doesn't know that, though." "Ah, I see. Captain Riker wished to fool him as a... Practical joke." "Exactly." :— Worf and Geordi La Forge, commenting on Riker's practical joke on Madden "This, sir, is the Mark VII. It's got state-of-the-art ergonomics, command interfaces..." "Captain, I told him that you were content using your old chair." "Let's give it a try, shall we?" ... "Well, it's... Comfortable." "Try this button, captain." (after discovering the new built-in safety harness) "Oh." ... "It's about time." :— An ensign, Worf and Jean-Luc Picard, discussing Picard's upgraded captain's chair "Commander, our first assignment will be exploring the Denab system. It's a place where..." ... "A place where no one has gone before." :— Jean-Luc Picard, informing Madden of their next mission "How'd you get this assignment?" "By Commander Madden's recommendation. He had confidence in me when nobody else did." "Oh... I was sent here as a replacement helmsman in the event that something happened to the head conn officer. I was on a long list of names—I really don't know what made them pick me." "I guess you're special. To be hand-picked for the position from a roster by none other than Jean-Luc Picard is a testament to your ability." "Thanks. I hope I can live up to the hype." :— Joanna Faur and Dina Elfiki, discussing their new assignments (a vague reference to ) "Now, I understand you are skilled in physics and astrometric sciences, correct, Miss Elfiki?" "Aye, captain." "Good. It's been some time since the Enterprise had a proper science officer, and I think you'll do quite well." :— Jean-Luc Picard and Dina Elfiki (a reference to Spock) References Characters *Beverly Crusher *Dagan *Data *Dina Elfiki *Geordi La Forge *Graal *J'dan *Jean-Luc Picard *Joanna Faur *Kardok *Maglus *Martin Madden *Miranda Kadohata *Nen *The Master *Vana Aleksandrov *William T. Riker *Worf Starships * * * * Locations *Earth Background *The main plot of this episode was originally written by in , under the title . It was meant to be a short "film" of sorts that he would make with his LEGO minifigures, but it never came to fruition. He preserved the story, though, and used some of the plot details in the finalized episode. *Several characters have also been taken from the original "Lego Star Trek" story, and renamed. **They include: Martin Madden, formerly John Benson; Miranda Kadohata, formerly Ensign Turrell; Joanna Faur, formerly Lieutenant Jordan; J'dan, formerly Telnok; Maglus, formerly Klingon Gunner; Dagan, formerly Klingon Officer; Nen, formerly Klingon Helmsman; Graal, formerly Klingon Engineer; and The Master, formerly X. The I.K.S. GhIqtal also was renamed from the original, I.K.S. Pak'tu. External Links